How Much Did You Spend?
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: Happy late 4th of July! Just a cute little story about Chris Jericho and Kelly Kelly's fourth of July! ChrisxKelly Let's just say, Chris spends a little too much money to show his kids a good fireworks show.


Author's Note: Hey you guys, this is pretty much a story about Kelly Kelly and Chris Jericho's future together, from my story -- Break the Walls Down. It's straight up fluff and yeah. x3 ENJOY!

--

"I told you not to spend more than 50 dollars at the fireworks tent." a blonde's voice said from the kitchen as she stood in front of the sink, washing a few plates from when their children had just eaten dinner while Daddy had gone to get firecrackers and fountain fireworks from the makeshift business down the road from their home in Miami.

"I didn't…" a male said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Liar."

"I promise."

"You act like I don't balance your checkbook, Chris."

"Kelly, I tell you this much…" Chris Jericho said to his wife of five years. "Every year, you give me a balance on how much I can spend. And every year, I spend more and more."

"How much was that bunch of fireworks that the kids are looking at right now?"

"That?" Chris asked, looking over his shoulder to see his three children discussing how the firecrackers would look that night.

"Yes, Chris. THAT." Kelly said. The pile easily took up half of the couch that they bought when they moved in to their home six years before. "How much was _that_."

Chris coughed, covering up the cost that he had said softly. "75."

Kelly glared at her husband, rolling her eyes. "75 dollars?"

"Mommy!" a tiny blonde said, toddling to her mother, a box in her hands. "Adam said that these are the most dangerous things in the world, is he right?"

"Rachel, don't listen to your brother. Adam," Kelly said with a shake of her head. "Don't tell your sister those things."

"Daddy told me that they were."

Jericho shook his head. "Exnay…"

"Great," Kelly muttered, walking back to the living room and looking at the haul that her husband had brought in.

Their three month old Nicole was sitting next to Adam, sucking on a sparkler stick only for Chris to pick her up and shake his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby girl.. Not good to eat," he chided as he tossed the stick back in the pile.

He looked down at the kids and smiled. Never in his life would he had expected to have three beautiful kids, a wife who loved him no matter what and the life that he was living today. Jericho had been off from the WWE for two months now, just because he realized that when Nicole was born, he was going to miss a lot more than he did with Adam and Rachel, who had been born when he and Kelly were both in the business.

With Adam and Rachel being born four year ago, Kelly had asked for her release from the WWE, leaving Chris to be on the show without her. He had done it before, but after being a couple with Kelly off and on screen for so long, it felt weird. Like half of himself was missing. So, when Kelly had given birth to Nicole Rae Irvine twelve weeks ago, he had told Vince that he'd be back… just… when the time was right.

Adam was Chris's boy. He was into watching his daddy wrestle, he loved his daddy's band, he loved just sitting in the garage and fixing up cars with his dad and he loved being around him all the time.

Kelly was lucky enough to have Rachel and Nicole -- even though the youngest was a handful at least. Rachel would spend the day with her mom, baking cakes and cookies, cleaning the house and making sure that the house was spic and span.

From an exhibitionist to a domestic house wife. _Who would've thunk it_.

Kelly sighed as she looked out the glass paned front door. "Chris," she said simply. "You need to go upstairs and get Nicole's jacket." she told him. "We're going to go to town square," she informed. "They have the… huge display." she nodded.

Chris disappeared and returned with Nicole's jacket as the kids, who caught word on the fact that they were going to go watch the big fireworks, went nuts.

After five minutes of Kelly making sure the kids were sprayed with bug spray, she sighed and ushered them out of the home, down the street and to the park where they'd be able to see the town's display.

Chris hoisted Nicole up onto his shoulders when they got to the park, standing with at least 30 other people who had the notion that they'd be able to spot the show, taking his right hand and digging into his pocket and taking out his lighter.

Kelly looked over to see Chris simply lighting the lighter with a grin on his face.

"Pyro," she teased.

"Leave me alone.. I'm not a pyro.. I'm a… I'm a….fire enthusiast!"  
"Ohh," Kelly said sarcastically as she looked back to their kids who were squealing with excitement.

After an hour of watching the fireworks display, they moved back towards their house, Chris almost wetting himself, he was so excited to light his own fireworks off.

"Ohooh!" he cheered loudly as the kids situated themselves in the driveway, watching their daddy, as Kelly came out with a glass of wine.

Rachel looked at her father and frowned. "Are you old enough to play with a lighter, daddy?" she asked him, while he laughed.

"Of course I am." he smiled. "But none of you are. You never will be," he teased. He winked at Kelly, and watched her for a moment before he jumped back.

Chris, being the genius that he was, had just burned himself. "Owww." he complained loudly. Being a father, really had changed his life. Before the kids, he would've jumped into a rant of "fuck" and "damn"s.

Kelly burst out in laughing as Chris moved to light the fuse of the first fountain.

Chris lit off every firework in the package and looked at Kelly with a small frown.

"Can I? Can I please?" he asked with a pout on his lips.

Kelly sighed. "You can go get more," she said. "But, I swear, I only want you to spend 25 dollars, this time, Chris."

Chris saluted and ran to his car, driving off with a purpose.

He returned 20 minutes later and Kelly had her hands on her hips as he hauled in four large paper bags of the explosives.

"How much did you spend?"

He coughed. "75."


End file.
